The present invention relates to a packing apparatus, and more particularly to a packing apparatus that combines tape-tightening and hoop-flattening devices into one unit to enable continuous and efficient packing operation.
When packing a parcel and the like, it is usually to first tightly bind the parcel with a tape by using a tape-tightening device. Two ends of the tape are then threaded through an iron hoop before the iron hoop is flattened with a hoop-flattening device. Therefore, the two ends of the tape are tightly clamped together without the risk of becoming loosened.
Two different tools, namely, a tape-tightening device and a hoop-flattening device, are required to complete the above packing operation. An operator needs to repeatedly pick up and put down the two tools alternately. It is, of course, very troublesome to do so. Moreover, the operator might not effectively locate the tools if they are not positioned at fixed place. This would also, of course, adversely affect the efficiency of the packing operation.